Reap the Whirlwind
| }} Introduction (blurb) The mystery of the Taurus Reach is about to be revealed. Ancient secrets lie on the fourth planet of the Jinoteur system, and three great rivals are fighting to control it. The Federation and the Klingon Empire want to wield its power; the Tholian Assembly wants to bury it. But the threat stirring on that distant world is more dangerous than they realize. The Shedai, who ruled the Taurus Reach aeons ago, have risen from their ages of deathlike slumber -- to gather, marshal their strength, and take their revenge. To keep Jinoteur from falling into enemy hands, the crews of Starbase Vanguard and the U.S.S. Sagittarius must risk everything: friends...loved ones...their own lives. But the sacrifices they make may prove too terrible for them to bear. Summary Characters Regulars Rana Desai | Ezekiel Fisher | Ganz | Jetanien | Tim Pennington | Cervantes Quinn | Diego Reyes | Anna Sandesjo (Lurqal) | T'Prynn | Ming Xiong Others Donovan Adams | Shedai Adjudicator | Jeff Anderson | Shedai Apostate | Shedai Avenger | Lisa Babitz | BelHoQ | Bohica | Broon | Karen Cahow | Cofell | Jane Fisher | Greenfield | Mike "Mad Man" Ilucci | James | Mahmud al-Khaled | Lugok | Shedai Maker | M'Benga | Adelard Nassir | Neil | Zett Nilric | Brian O'Halloran | Matt Romano | Seth | Sturka | Clark Terrell | Vanessa Theriault | Turag | Shedai Wanderer References Starships * (Romulan bird of prey) • • • • USS Endeavour • • • *''Archer''-class: ** • • • • • • • Locations Taurus Reach | Tholia | Vanguard | Gamma Tauri IV | Jinoteur | Mars | Cydonia | Arinex | Borzha II | Nejev III | Cardalian Mountains Races and cultures Human | Klingon | Orion | Tholian | Vulcan | Shedai | Andorian | Romulan | Borzhan | Brassican States and organizations Klingon Empire | Tholian Assembly | United Federation of Planets | Starfleet | Serrataal Other Age of Grim Awareness | Argelian flu | Brunello wine | Café Romano | Camigliano | Manón's Cabaret | Shedai conduit | Shedai carrier wave Information *An excerpt from this novel was published in issue 132 of the Star Trek Magazine. * Beginning in Chapter 2, on page 27, readers are introduced to the characters of Ensign Brian O'Halloran and Ensign Jeff Anderson, engaging in a chat that seems strangely reminiscent of the cult movie , including lines about "I'm not even supposed to be here today" (O'Halloran) and ditching work for a hockey game (Anderson). Interestingly, Brian O'Halloran and Jeff Anderson are the names of the actors who played, respectively, Dante Hicks and Randal Graves in and . *Agents Verheiden and Cofell, as well as Captain Rymer, are references to the staff members Mark Verheiden, Anne Cofell Saunders and Michael Rymer. *The book features a Vanguard minipedia after the actual story. Translations German: *Title: Ernte den Sturm *Publisher: Cross Cult *ISBN: 978-3-936480-93-1 *Translator: Markus Rohde *Published: 2008 Related Stories Reviews Connections * Category:VAN novels